dovarthiafandomcom-20200213-history
Artur Dalibor Alberda
Beginnings His father was an armourer and taught Artur his trade. His father was no expert but he knew the basics. His childhood days were often spent in the fields playing with his childhood friend Calribel Ashmore. Calribel Ashmore therefore holds a place in his heart. Artur's obsession with getting everything done thoroughly makes him one who is quick to anger but it was influential on his road to becoming a near expert craftsman. He was quickly discovered and inducted as the Crownlands royal blacksmith. For years he worked for the king and his armies, attempting to create new more complex designs to achieve the greatest armour. One night he awoken to the screams of his king. There were assassins within the castle and it sounded as though they had succeeded in their task, although before they left they had but one more task. Artur was shocked when the bag came over his head. He was dragged away from his home at the castle and after a week at sea he was lost. The Faith of Blood and Iron had captured him in order to gain stronger weapons and armour for their cause. At first he was reluctant not wanting to fuel such an evil cause, but he was slowly corrupted as the Mother of blood began to whisper him. Little is known of his journey past this point, only that he emerged from the shadows, head of their faith, leading them as a prophet and a master armourer. His mind like the tempered edge of a sharp blade, forged in the fires of sacrifice, battle and years spent in the armoury. After the faith of blood and iron was crushed he was one of few that remained and he became the only follower of this ancient and lost religion. After the death of his brothers and sisters he decided to return to the Crownland only to find it had been captured by a devout of another religion. The realm had also come to be known as Dovarthia. He ventured to his home land in search of new purpose but also to satisfy his ever-present vice, power. Present Upon arriving in Dovarthia the first face he saw was Claribel's. Seeing his childhood friend not only made him reminisce of times long since past but it also gave him an idea. He enlisted Claribel Ashmore as his first vassal and promised her protection. Artur being a man who has lived to seep lie and doubt into the minds of all is most likely not to be trusted. However Claribel's foolish and hopeful mind gave him the benefit of the doubt. Beliefs All shall bow to the iron god and the mother of blood. Attitudes towards others within the realm Hopes for the realm If the term 'bad guy' was ever applicable it is certainly applicable here. All he wants is absolute chaos and for no buttocks to be on the throne. Although for the sake of his own entertainment he will keep the thrones owner in a state of fluidity. However he will assure that those that sit on the throne are merely a figurehead. Category:Characters